She's a twentieth century girl Reader x Damon Albarn
by DamonAlbarnswife
Summary: Your life was normal at school... that is, before you met Damon. Was your life about to be turned upside-down after finding what could be forever?


p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"EDITOR NOTE:/span/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"F/N= First name/span/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"L/N= Last name/span/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"E/C= Eye colour/span/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"H/C= Hair colour/span/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"S/C= Skin colour/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal;"emspan style="color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Also, I may take hiatuses between different chapters. College is getting kinda pushy, so I can't /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"guarantee/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;" specific dates for new chapters, but I'm aiming for every week or so. I may post smut at some point so if you aren't a fan of that then don't worry because I'll put a warning at the beginning of a smut chapter. This one is just a regular chapter, so don't worry! Well, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"-/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"It was 1979. I was only 10 years old and school was scary. I mean, which 10 year old emisn't/em scared of the wide, dark world that's upon their fingertips? I heard the light raindrops patter on the glass windows as my shiny, steel capped leather shoes tapped against the polished hardwood floor./span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"I was walking through the hallways aat 9am/a sharp. If I wasn't quick to English, I'd have a long, metre long ruler sharp across my back. My teacher was hardly the kindest woman on Earth, either. A lady, in her mid 60's, with grey hairs surrounding her pale head. Her body was lanky and shaky, and her eyes looked like they had died ages ago./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Suddenly, I crashed to the floor after hitting something soft./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"em"Hey, watch where you're goi-"/em a voice said. I immediately recognised it; Damon. aDamon Albarn/a. A kid with caramel-blonde coloured hair and eyes so ocean blue that you could fall into them and never find your way out. And his smile. Oh, his damned smile. Some could say it was contagious. He was adorable, and it showed. He had always been my crush since we met in pre-school./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"em"F/N! I-I'm so sorry!"/em He said, blushing a soft, scarlet red while beginning to lend a hand to help me up./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"em"No, no, it's fine!"/em I said, while blushing alongside him. He scratched his neck and giggled, with his cute missing teeth showing. He was adorable, yet he didn't know it./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"I stood up as he picked up my books and handed them to me with a smile./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"em"I hope you're ok, I didn't mean to knock over a lady.."/em he said whilst bowing. What a gentleman./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"em"It's fine, I should have been looking where I was going.."/em My E/C eyes met his for just a moment. A moment of bliss. You could tell all the emotions which were going through his head at that one moment. His pupils dilated as he stared at me. It was obvious he had a crush on me as well. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"em"Well, let's go to class.."/em he said, looking at his leather watch. He grabbed my hand and ran to the class as I giggled. He smiled and winked at me. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"em"aDamon Albarn/a, F/N L/N! Where in the world have you been? You are 3 minutes late to class!"/em The teacher growled. We'd never liked her or her dumb class./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Later into the class, some kids started throwing paper balls at Damon while laughing. Damon looked on the verge of tears. They only bullied him because he wasn't like the other boys at the school; instead of playing football he preferred singing, and instead of laughing at innocent people, he was sensitive and made friends with innocent people. I always knew he'd make it big with his singing, though, because it sounded like angels. I was good at singing myself, but Damon. Oh boy. Think cherubs, softly singing at the stable for baby Jesus on the cold Christmas night at Bethlehem. His voice was soft, mesmerising and sweet, like a summer's whisper, telling you it's alright. Along with his angelic appearance, his voice was probably another reason why I fell in love with him. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"I couldn't take watching the poor thing suffer at the hands of the bullies, so I stood up for him. This definitely isn't uncalled for, since I was well known for being a little... 'mouthy', but I felt like I needed to, because the part of him that was dying inside whilst being teased felt like all of me./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"em"Hey, leave him alone."/em I said, suddenly standing in front of Damon with my hands on my hips. All you could see were his sparkling blue eyes looking wearily past me./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"em"Aww, would you look-y here!"/em They taunted. em"If it isn't Y/N standing up for her boyfriend!"/em They giggled like hyenas as Damon blushed with embarrassment, tears gathering in his eyes. I felt like I was suffering along with him. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"em"I'm giving you one last chance. Leave him alone, or you'll be sorry."/em I spat./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"em"What are you gonna do? Punch me?"/em They taunted, laughing./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"I did end up doing something uncalled for. Looking back now, it was a wrong choice, but I would have done anything to protect a friend. I couldn't help it. I snapped. I punched them in their stupid little faces. One by one before they could even react. I couldn't help it. And I immediately felt guilty, even though it felt so right./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" Then I realised what I'd done. Some were missing teeth and some were bleeding. I shook and stared at my clenched fist. strongWhat did I do?/strong Tears started slowly dripping from my E/C eyes as Damon looked at me, half in shock and half in amazement. He smiled weakly in an attempt to comfort me. I just couldn't help but smile softly back at his gesture. He didn't know how adorable he really was. My heart started pounding in my chest and my tears started to dry. He was like a magician./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"em"Y/N! What in the world have you done?! Go to the headmaster's office immediately, and bring Damon with you! I hope you're prepared because I am a lot more lenient than him!"/em The teacher squawked, startling me and Damon half to death as she gestured for a student to escort the injured bullies to the nurse. This wasn't true since the headmaster was actually quite nice, one of the nicest teachers at the school, in fact. So the worst that could happen would be chores. Still, we abided as we left the class whilst muttering a reluctant em"Sorry.."/em under our breath. The scrappy wooden door nearly gave Damon a splinter as he held it open for me before we headed to our headmaster, Mr. Jones', office./span/p 


End file.
